Tino Brezzi
| birth_place = New Cambridge, San Agia |height = |position = |currentclub = Rockington Central (manager) |clubnumber = |youthyears1 =1986–1988 |youthclubs1 = New Cambridge Academical |collegeyears1 = |college1 = |collegecaps1 = |collegegoals1 = |years1 = 1993–2006 |years2 = 1994 |clubs1 = Rockington Central |clubs2 = Ignacio Indians (loan) | caps1 = 303 | caps2 = 7 | goals1 = 15 | goals2 = 1 | manageryears1 = 2007–2011 | managerclubs1 = Rockington Central (assistant) | manageryears2 = 2011– | managerclubs2 = Rockington Central |nationalyears1 = |nationalteam1 = |nationalcaps1 = |nationalgoals1 = |medaltemplates = |club-update = |nationalteam-update = |height_m = |youthclubs2 = Rockington Central|youthyears2 = 1988–1993}} Tino Brezzi (born 12th December 1976) is an Agian football manager, currently in charge of Rockington Central. A defender before retirement who spent much of his career at Rockington Central, he was the youngest manager in the Football League when appointed manager in August 2011. An Agian full international for seven years, Brezzi represented his country 43 times at senior level and 11 times at youth level. In the latter part of his career, Brezzi was plagued by chronic ankle problems, for which no effective treatment was found, leading to his early retirement, aged 29. Early career Brezzi was born in New Cambridge, St Agia in 1976. As a youth footballer, he played for New Cambridge Academical and the New Cambridge district schoolboys team. He attended Prince William School in New Cambridge. Brezzi joined Rockington Central as a trainee in July 1988 and progressed through the youth system. Whilst a trainee, he was identified as having great leadership qualities and natural instincts. Playing career Club His debut came in March 1994 at Estadio La Pampas ending in a 2–2 draw with Deportivo La Pampas. Over the following two seasons, he established himself as a regular in the Central side, helping his team to lift the league title for just the second time in the 1994–95 season. His first goal for came in December 1995 in a 2–1 victory away to Sporting Carlotta. In the the late 1990s, there was strong rumours of Brezzi moving across Rockington to rivals Rockington United. Brezzi turned down the chance to move to the title contenders to stay with his childhood club. Brezzi suffered a broken ankle while on international duty in January 2003, which meant that he was forced eventually to miss the remainder of the 2002–03 season. The injury would blight him for the rest of his career. Brezzi had made a total of 358 appearances in all competitions for Rockington Central, scoring 22 goals. International Brezzi played 43 times with the The Waves national team and scored 11 goals, his debut being on 19 April 1997 in a 1–0 win against at the inaugural . In his last international game, he was on the losing end of a 0–1 friendly defeat at the hands of , on 6 March 2003. Managerial career On 23 December 2005, manager Armando Brown announced that Brezzi had decided to retire at the end of the season, after failing to recover from his long-term ankle injury, and that he would remain with the club in a coaching role and as a club ambassador. Managerial style Brezzi has been praised for his tactical intelligence and his ability to build effectively upon Armando Brown's successful high-pressing tactics and attacking style as Rockington Central's manager. He often employs a 3–4–2–1 formation, instructing his team to build from the back, unsettle opponents with a pressing system and work the ball into the box. Brezzi's high press system relies on quick players with excellent stamina and his team selections. He is also known for his focus on developing local players from the clubs' youth academies. Personal life At the age of 17, Brezzi met his future wife, Priti Gadhavi (born in Torrosa, San Ignacio of Indian descent), while playing on loan at Ignacio Indians in the 1993–94 season. Married in 1996, they have two sons and a daughter: Bruno Brezzi-Gadhavi (born 14 March 1995), Armando Brezzi-Gadhavi (born 3 May 2003), and Amara Brezzi-Gadhavi (born 16 December 2005). Career statistics Honours Player Rockington Central * National League One: 1994–95 * WFA Cup: 1994–95, 1997–98 Individual * National League One Player of the Month: September 1996, May 1998, March 2000, April 2000, October 2001, January 2002 * National League One Young Player of the Season: 1994–95 * National League One Player of the Season: 1999–00 * National League One Team of the Decade: 2000 * Agian Player of the year: 1999–00 * The Waves All Time XI Manager Rockington Central * National League One: 2012–13, 2014–15, 2016–17 * WFA Cup: 2013–14, 2014–15 Individual * WFA National League One Manager of the Month: October 2011, September 2012, March 2013, February 2016, May 2016, October 2016, April 2017 * WFA National League One Manager of the Year: 2012–13, 2014–15